Farewell to Gaile
In recognition of her many years of devoted service to Guild Wars and the Guild Wars community, we extended an open invitation to all of our fans to join us in a farewell party for our community relations manager, Gaile Gray. This very special event began at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, April 4, 2008 and ran all weekend, ending at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Monday, April 7, 2008. Starting on Saturday, April 5, The Frog's personal friend, The Rabbit, hosted a series of final extravaganzas so big they spanned the better part of three days. As they have touched the lives of Tyrians, Canthans, and Elonians alike, Gaile and The Frog were honored across the world in the cities of Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, and Kamadan. Celebration Events Join The Rabbit, The Frog, and many of their woodland friends as they gather together to host the largest farewell party in Tyrian history! To prepare for the send-off, you will want to collect festive items you can bring to the party. * If you're low on party supplies, you might want to scour the countryside for special, explosive rewards that will drop from the creatures you defeat. (aka fireworks) * The creatures assembling for the event have also brought a variety of special treats they will trade for trophies from their homelands. After all, what's a party without drinks, snacks, and fireworks? Bon Voyage, Gaile and The Frog! Join The Rabbit and The Frog on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday for a series of extravaganzas. Every three hours, this duo will host a light-hearted party, complete with dancing, prizes, and maybe even a conga line! To help you celebrate in style, The Frog will bestow party attendees with a new, extra-special buff that will grant bearers double points towards their Party Animal title track. To get the biggest bang for your buck, be sure to save up any fireworks you acquire and use them at one of the extravaganzas during the weekend. During this event, the Rabbit will give instructions to the players around to perform certain character emotes (such as /sit, /excited and /wave); doing this emote at each proper time will give the player a set of 1 Champagne Popper, 1 Bottle Rocket, and 1 Sparkler. Don't miss this event! Make sure to mark the following dates on your calendars: * Friday, April 4: Creatures begin to gather in Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, and Kamadan to prepare for the event. * From Saturday, April 5 to Monday, April 7 : Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Saturday and concluding at Noon Pacific on Monday, The Frog will make his appearance every three hours in the three festival cities. Bring your fireworks and prepare to party! Event Treats Trading trophy items to creatures in each of the party cities will give you access to a variety of different treats. ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Shing Jea Monastery ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Kamadan |} Items collected This is a list of the items collected for one item as listed above. ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Shing Jea Monastery ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Kamadan |} Notes *During the event fireworks had their visual effects altered slightly: Sparklers had a green tint, Bottle Rockets exploded into the image of a frog, and Champagne Poppers exploded into tiny paper frogs. *The mentioned special buff was Party Time! *There was an early arrival of the Frog 7.00 GMT on Saturday April 5th, 2008. However the third and fourth arrival of The Frog didn't happen. Which suggests the first early appearance was a test or a mistake. *The animal collectors disappeared from the cities: **Temporarily, after midnight pacific time on April 7th. A game update with the correction was made 6 hours (and 2 event times) later. **For the last time at approximately 12:59pm pacific time on April 7th. Emotes As the Frog appears, players are asked to perform mentioned emotes to celebrate Gaile and the Frog and will receive party items as a reward. The emotes used are asked to be performed in the following order: *ATTENTION *BORED or COUGH or YAWN or SIT *EXCITED or CHEER or CLAP *YES or NO *SIT *AGREE *READY *BREATH *DANCE *DRUMS or GUITAR (or other instruments) *BOW *POINT or LAUGH *VIOLIN *EXCITED *WAVE There are 15 possible "emote" sets, and 7 "give away" sets, for a possible 22 sets of 3 fireworks each event. The emotes are expected to be performed quite quickly after being called out by either the rabbit or the frog, so be fast! Related links *GuildWars.com page for the event. Category:Special events